The Golden Marauders
by SoccerDiva
Summary: Fred sniggered, "Look at Minnie's face, she clearly remembers this, and she isn't too ha-" "She sees us!" Louis interrupted. "No she's doesn't," James sighed. Louis shook his head, "No, I just made eye contact with her and she's marching right over to us!" James and Fred looked up only to see McGonagall feet away from them, "Run!" "Not so fast, boys," McGonagall told them.
1. Almost Love at First Sight

Almost Love at First Sight

One-Shot #1

Summary: James Sirius Potter was often compared to his grandfather. He had the same looks, the arrogance, and was a prankster. James would always say he wasn't because he wasn't chasing after some girl, but when James starts Hogwarts will that change. Will he be exactly like his grandfather after all? Next generation one-shot.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I'm obviously not JK Rowling, but if I must say it. I don't own anything!

 _ **Edited 10/10/16**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooo

James Sirius Potter was a cocky, arrogant boy. Not because he was treated like a little king by his family, but because he was treated like one from the rest of the wizarding world. Being Harry Potter's son could do this to a kid.

He was often compared to his grandfather, the late James Potter, due to this. He was cocky, arrogant and most importantly, a prankster! He looked almost identical to him too! Black messy hair and hazel eyes, but unlike his grandfather he didn't wear glasses, but still a splitting image nothing less.

James being James didn't like being known as the late James Potter replica, so he always tried to find something that could prove he wasn't.

It wasn't an easy thing to do because the more James found out about his grandfather, the more he started to agree with everyone, he was exactly like his grandfather.

Then one day he found out something for some reason everyone knew but him! His grandfather chased after a girl who always rejected him ever since he met her in first year. This girl, to James' surprise happened to be his grandmother, the late Lily Potter.

So James started to use that as his excuse whenever he was compared to his grandfather. It seemed to work and people started to stop doing it so much. James didn't know if it was the excuse or that they realized he hated to be known as the late James Potter replica, but James didn't care, they stopped and that's all that mattered.

James just had to make sure when he started Hogwarts that he didn't fall for some girl the first time he laid eyes on her, but that couldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong, James was completely wrong and he felt like he just jinxed himself saying it wouldn't be hard and for all the years for using that excuse.

There he stood, on platform nine and three quarters, staring at a girl he never saw before like he was a kid at a candy store. She was a pretty girl, long red hair that blew as the train flew by, and eyes as blue as the ocean. James couldn't believe this was happening to him. This was so cliché too, which made it much worse. _Why'd she have to have red hair, couldn't she be blonde not making the situation so cliché but at least she had blue eyes and not green_ , James thought to himself.

James really was a late James Potter replica. All these years, everything they said was true. Yes, James didn't ask her out many times, not even once but he knew he would. How could he not, she was perfect in his eyes, only if she says yes though would James not be considered a complete Clone.

That gave James an awesome idea, to create an epic way to ask that girl out so she wouldn't reject him and there would be no need to chase after her. So that was the plan, _how hard could it be_ , James thought to himself, unknowingly jinxing himself once again.

"Have a good year, James," Harry told his son, as he gave him a goodbye hug.

"I can't believe my first born baby is off to Hogwarts," Ginny told James, tears in her eyes.

"Mom, this is so unlike you," James told his mother as he hugged her.

"I know, but I'm just going to miss you so much, the house is going to be so quiet," Ginny told him as the train whistled meaning it was leaving soon.

"You better get going James," Harry told his son.

James nodded and gave one final wave to his family before turning his back and heading to the Hogwarts express.

James figured his fellow partners in crime were already on the train, James did lose time by staring at that girl. Which reminded James that he needed his friends to help him make a plan to ask her out.

James eventually found his two friends in a compartment and when James entered, he made sure to make a grand entrance. "Boys, your fellow king has arrived and he needs your help," James said as he sat down.

"What for?" Louis asked his friend/cousin as he looked at himself in his favorite mirror.

"Stop looking at yourself, Louis, it's annoying! And you know you look great, you're one-eighth veela after all," James told his friend.

Louis put his mirror down and looked at his friend and said, "Now spill, I'm all ears."

"Well you see, I saw this girl and it was love at first sight, and I need you guys to help me make a plan on how to ask her out." James told them.

"Oh James, you are doing what you said you would never do," Fred sighed.

"I know, but if I ask her out in a way where there is no way she can say no then it won't count, because I won't be chasing after her," James said.

"James, first I must ask, was it really love at first sight?" Louis asked, knowing his friend exaggerated a lot.

"Yeah, I walking down the platform and there she was, and I knew that I loved her and I need to get to know her," James told his friend with a dreamy look across his face.

"Woah, woah, woah, James, you love her? You haven't even met her!" said Fred.

"I know, but like I said, love at first sight," said James.

"Now James, I must ask another question, did she even look at you? Could this be the same for her?" Louis asked.

"Well, no," James told him sadly.

"Okay, then it's almost love at first sight, we're doomed," said Louis as he threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"What's almost love at first sight?" James and Fred asked in unison.

"It's when one person feels it's love at first sight, but the other doesn't feel the same," Louis told them.

"Where'd you read this Mumbo jumbo?" James asked.

"Don't judge me okay? I was bored and Dom left one of her dating magazines out so, you know, I just read it and it happened to talk about something like this, okay?" Louis told them as he flushed red.

Fred and James laughed at their friend for reading a dating magazine, but quickly calmed down knowing they needed a plan.

"So, let's not believe what some loser wrote in some dumb false magazine, let's come up with a plan to get her to go out with me," James said.

Louis sighed and said, "this is going to be one long train ride, you don't even know her name."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's her," James said as he pointed over to the girl with red hair coming off the train, talking to Victoire? _Why was Vic talking to her,_ James thought to himself.

"Oh James this is so cliché! Why do you have to chase after a red head," Louis said.

"I find this whole thing hilarious!" Fred said while laughing.

"Stop laughing, look, Vic's talking to her, she knows her somehow," James told them as he pointed back to Vic and the girl.

"Let's talk to Vic so we can at least figure out her name," Louis sighed.

"Talk to Vic to figure out whose name? That girl with the red hair over there? Do one of you like her?" Teddy asked as he walked over to the trio.

"Yeah, James does," said Fred with a laugh, which made James slap him real hard.

"Oh James, you're doing what you said you'd never do, and to add to that, its so cliché because she's a redhead," Teddy said as he gave James a pat on the back.

"Don't you have head duties to do?" asked James in attempt to get Teddy to leave.

"Not any assigned ones yet, but I thought I would see if you three were up to anything yet. McGonagall has been dreading your arrival," Teddy told them, a sly grin plastered upon his face.

"Oh, old Minnie? She loves us, just doesn't want to admit it," Louis said.

"Sure, whatever you say. But really, do the Golden Marauders have anything planned for the feast tonight?" Teddy asked them, using the name people called the trio, the Golden Marauders.

"That is information only us Golden Marauders should know, and do I hear Hagrid calling first years, yes I do, so come on boys we got to go," James said as he pulled his friends over to Hagrid with him.

"Bye guys, don't get into too much trouble," Teddy told them as they walked away.

"James, I thought we were going over to Hagrid," Fred said.

"No, we're going over to Vic, Freddie," James told him as they approached Victoire.

"What do you guys want?" Victoire asked them as they approached her.

"Well we just wanted to ask umm...looking forward to fifth year?" James asked as he chickened out, causing his friends to sigh and give him a look.

"Yeah I guess, more happy to see my friends again than get back to learning, plus I have O.W.L.'s which I'm not looking forward too. But that's not what you wanted to ask me, so what did you really want to ask me?" Victoire asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"James wants to know the name of the girl with the red hair you were just talking to," Louis said before James could say anything and chicken out once again.

"Why? Do you like her James?" Victoire asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"He does, and before you say it we know, he's doing what he said he was never going to do and it's so cliché because she's a redhead, but we really must be going, so what's her name?" Fred said quickly.

"Ella," Victoire told them.

"How do you know her anyway? She's a first year and you're a fifth year," Louis asked her.

"She's my best friend, Chloe's, younger sister," Victoire told them.

"She's Chloe's sister? She doesn't look like Chloe," Louis said, who was familiar with his sisters friend.

"Well she is her sister, now you must be going, see you after sorting, I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor with me," Victoire said as she pushed them off to Hagrid.

"Well this helps your case James," Louis told his friend.

"How?" James asked him.

"I'm familiar with Chloe, and I know that she is a pure blood from America, meaning Ella is the same," Louis said.

"Oh, I see where you're going, James grandmother was a British muggleborn, complete opposite," Fred said, connecting the dots.

"Yeah I guess that helps," James said as they got on one of the boats that took them up to Hogwarts.

"Don't we need a fourth person on our boat?" Fred asked.

"No, we're the last ones here," said James as they pushed off.

"Oh," Fred said as they made their way up to Hogwarts.

The Golden Marauders followed instructions for one of the first times in their lives because they didn't want to cause a fuss just yet.

All of their last names were at the end of the alphabet so it took a while before they got sorted. Eventually it was James' turn when he heard his name.

"Potter, James,"

James stepped up and the hat was placed on his head. It was only on for about two seconds before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was the girl James liked turn a little later, Ella's.

"Smith, Ella,"

It was on her head for about the average time of twenty seconds then yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This made James very happy because she was in Gryffindor with him. Then it was his friends turn eventually.

"Weasley, Fred,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then...

"Weasley, Louis,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was only on their heads as long as it was on James, about two seconds. They then joined James at the table and ate dinner with very few conversations, they all took eating seriously.

Around the time James finished eating, Ella Smith decided to make conversation with James, to James' pleasure, but Ella's mistake.

"Hey, I'm Ella," Ella said to James.

"Nice to meet you Ella, I'm James," James said. "Are you American? You sound American."

"Yes I am," she said.

"Did you just recently move here, to England I mean?" James asked her.

"No, I live in America," Ella said.

This confused James, why come all the way to Hogwarts if she lives in America, so he asked, "Why did you come to Hogwarts then?"

Ella looked panicked, why would she be panicked over this only she and her sister knew. "I umm... My parents wanted me to umm... Go to the school where many war heroes went to? Yeah that's why," Ella said, who seemed panicked at this.

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, but it seems you just made that up on the spot," James said carefully, not trying to offend her or anything.

"What do you know! You don't know me! Maybe I just forgot why, okay!" Ella said, who was evidently panicked.

"Calm down Ella, I didn't mean to offend you, that reason just seems a bit fishy," James said in attempt to calm her down.

"Who are you to tell me to calm down!" Ella yelled, who was now angry.

"Umm..." James said, who evidently didn't know how to respond.

"See! You're not, so just shut up and don't talk to me again!" she yelled to him, now causing the whole Great Hall to look.

"Excuse you! What did I even do but try to be nice!" James yelled, who just lost his cool.

"You called me a liar," Ella yelled back at him.

"No I didn't!" James yelled, now the whole Great Hall was staring, but neither James or Ella cared.

"You implied it!" Ella yelled.

"Okay maybe I did, but only because that is really not a good reason and you were panicking!" yelled James.

"What do you know! Nothing! You know squat about me!" Ella yelled.

James started to laugh at this and said, "Who says squat?"

"I say squat! So now you're making fun of me?" Ella yelled.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," James said with a laugh.

"Oh I see what kind of person you are, you're just an arrogant brat who is too full of himself because the whole wizarding world worships his father and his mother is a famous Quidditch player!" Ella yelled.

This hurt James, he hated it when this is how people viewed him. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't.

"Oh, did I hit where it hurts Potter! Well I'm not sorry!" Ella yelled.

"That's enough!" roared McGonagall.

"Detention! Both of you! Tomorrow in my office."

"Now look what you did Potter," Ella said before she started to rush out of the Great Hall.

"Wait, Ella?" James yelled to her before she left.

"What now Potter!" Ella yelled back.

"Go out with me sometime?" James asked as he pushed his hair back, which he did when he was nervous.

Ella just scoffed and ran out of the Great Hall and some girl who looked about the same age of Victoire rushed after her. _That must be her sister, Vic's friend_ , James thought to himself.

The Great Hall then got back to talking, probably about him and Ella,but he didn't care, James was too crushed to care.

"Jolly good show, mate," Louis said with a laugh.

James ignored him and just put his head down on the table.

"It's okay mate, she wasn't that great, nasty temper she has," Fred said trying to comfort his friend.

This just got a grown from James.

"Why didn't you just stick to the plan, James?" Louis asked calmly.

"I don't know, I just figured it was now or never because of what happened," James said.

"Why were you two fighting anyway?" Fred asked as he shoved cake in his mouth.

"I really don't want to talk about it," James said.

"Are you going to chase after her James?" Louis asked, even though he knew the answer.

James picked his head up from the table and just nodded his head and got himself a piece of cake.

Then James looked at his friends and asked, "Almost love at first sight?"

They both gave their friend a sad look and then nodded.

"I'm doomed," said James with a laugh, then he slammed his face into his cake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For more Go to the story this one-shot is based on, How To Live Life, you can find it if you to my profile then go to my stories.

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have not already, go to How To Live Life, for more Ella/James, Golden Marauders, and more! You will even find out why Ella reacted so badly, I'll tell you know, she and her sister are hiding something! Okay, so that's all, please favor, follow, or review the story, thanks for reading everyone!


	2. First Prank

The First Prank

One-Shot #2

A/N: Yeah, this is no longer a single one-shot, I decided to make it a collection. I just wanted to get into more depth on The Golden Marauders and Ella's past. This one-shots takes place the day after last chapters, but most chapters won't be this way. Don't forget to check out my main story, _How to Live Life_ , for much more!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PEOPLE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"James! You Bastard!" Fred yelled as he hit James with a pillow.

"Go away," James demanded, mad at being wakened up so brutally.

"No, I'm mad at you!" Fred fumed, still smacking James with a pillow.

"Mad at me? What did I do? I should be mad at you, you're hitting me with a pillow!" James snapped, evidently getting frustrated.

"What in Merlins name is going on?" Louis asked before he yawned, looking upon his two friends in confusion.

"We didn't do our prank at the feast last night because James was being a broken love-sick puppy!" Fred bellowed, hitting James harder with the pillow.

Louis' eyes widened in realization before he too, grabbed a pillow and started to smack James with it. "Guys, Come on! Please stop it!" James begged.

"No! This is all your fault!" Louis shouted.

"We can still do the prank!" James stated.

"It won't work, it had to be at the feast!" Fred yelled.

"What in Merlins name is going on in here? You lot woke up all of Gryffindor tower," Teddy exclaimed as he entered their dormitory.

All three boys paused what they were doing and stared at Teddy sheepishly, Teddy sighed, "What did James do?"

"I didn't! I didn't do anything!" James stated.

Fred scoffed, "Yes you did, we didn't do our prank because of you!"

Teddy sighed, "Guys, just make a compromise, but keep it down this time, will you?"

All three boys nodded before Teddy left the room, leaving them to make their compromise.

James sighed, "I'm sorry guys, but to be fair, you two forgot too. I was totally up to doing it last night, I just forgot because of… you know what…."

Fred and Louis looked at each other, "I guess you're right."

James smiled, "I have an idea though. Let's save that prank for the Halloween Feast. In the meantime, we can come up with an even better prank!"

Fred smiled, "Sounds like a plan!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"This year is going to be so lit!" Louis exclaimed.

James laughed, "lit?"

Louis nodded, "Muggle slang."

Fred laughed, "Please don't say that ever again, I beg you."

"Why not?" Louis pouted.

"Just don't, okay?" James laughed.

"Alright, Alright…"

"On another note, doesn't dear old Minnie just love us!" Fred exclaimed.

James laughed, "Did you see her face when we walked into the Great Hall yesterday?"

Both Louis and Fred nodded, all three still laughing until James caught sight of a certain redhead, his eyes lighting up as he rushed over to her.

Fred sighed, "This is going to be a mess."

He looked down at Louis to see that it didn't look like he heard a thing Fred just said, he was looking into his mirror fixing his hair, "Louis! Stop it!"

Louis looked up at his friend innocently, "What?"

Fred sighed, "Stop looking into that bloody mirror all the time."

Louis scoffed, "I just care about my appearance."

Fred laughed, and was about to respond, but a bang brought them back. They both looked over to see James on the floor, staring at Ella as she walked off.

Louis and Fred rushed over to him, "Mate, what happened?"

James looked at them confusingly, "You didn't see?"

Fred sighed as he helped his friend up, "No, Louis was too busy looking into that mirror of his, and I was too busy making him stop."

James laughed, "That sounds about right."

"So what did we miss?"

James frowned, "Well…"

\- _Flashback -_

 _James skipped over to Ella with a huge smile on his face, "Hey! Smith!"_

 _Ella turned her head to see who was calling her, but a frown quickly appeared on her face seeing whom it was, "What do you want, Potter?"_

 _"Hey! Who said I wanted anything?" James grinned._

 _"Why else would you approach me?"_

 _"Maybe I just wanted to see you?" James said as he brushed his hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from his father._

 _Ella scoffed, "You can do that from afar."_

 _James sighed, "So maybe I do want something."_

 _"And what would that be, may I ask?" Ella said, hands on her hips._

 _James grinned, "I wanted to ask you out on date!"_

 _Ella removed her hands from her waist and pushed James over, "Sod off, Potter."_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

"Oh James," Louis sighed.

"Let's just forget about it, okay. We have a prank to plan!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Louis asked skeptically.

"We don't really have any better options seeing we hardly know any spells and only have a few WWW products," James laughed as he put his textbooks away for the day.

"I know, I wasn't saying it was bad. I was just wondering if we could pull it off."

"Come on, Louis, we're the Golden Marauders! Of course we can!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we better get to bed early so we can set it up early in the morning," James said as he slipped into bed.

Louis laughed, "Come on, James, can't live on an hour of sleep any more?"

James sighed, "I could, but I wouldn't be very productive."

"Since when do you care about that?" Fred asked.

Louis laughed as he realized why, "Because, Freddie, our Jamsie doesn't want his dear Ella to hate him more!"

James blushed as Fred laughed, "James, you're pathetic!"

James hid under the covers, "Shut up!"

"Whatever, James," Louis said as he too, slid into his own bed.

"You guys going to bed early too?" James asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's no fun unless we're all sleep deprived," Fred explained.

"Wait, I have an idea," James said brightly as he got up and made his way to his desk and started to write.

"What are you on about?" Louis asked as he and Fred walked over to their friend.

"I'm going to get Al and Lily to send us some more WWW stuff, we just don't have enough of the good stuff with us," James said as he finished his letter and gave it to his owl.

Fred smiled, "Brilliant."

"We'll probably have to wake up earlier now, though," James sighed.

"Well let's get to bed so you don't get on dear Ella's bad side," Louis laughed.

"Sod off," James blushed as he punched Louis playfully in the side, then climbed into bed.

James laughed, "Good night mates!"

"Good night!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

 _Tap Tap Tap_

James groaned as he looked at his clock, it read 4:30.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

"You get it James!" Louis groaned from his bed.

"Okay, fine, but you have to get up soon anyway," James said as he got up to answer to the owl at his window.

He was glad to see there was a box attached to it, he knew he could count on Al and Lily. He picked up the note…

 _James,_

 _Wait… So you didn't do the big prank at the Welcome Back feast you were going on and on about? Why not?_

 _Anyway, here are some stuff Lily and I found. It's all we could find on short notice at 9:30 at night._

 _We wish you the best with your first prank at Hogwarts, I'm sure it'll be great!_

 _Al_

James smiled as he read the letter, he missed his brother, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He knew he'd have to make up an excuse as to why they didn't do the prank the other night, he didn't want anyone outside of Hogwarts to know about Ella.

He then opened up the box to find many helpful pranks from his Uncles' shop.

"Fred! Louis! Get up you dolts!"

Both groaned, but got up and made their way over anyway.

James smiled, "We have a lot of planning to do, and we need to hurry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Ouch!" Fred exclaimed quietly.

"Sorry," James apologized quickly, seeing he just stepped on Fred's toe.

"One day soon, we're not all going to be able to fit under this anymore," Louis laughed.

"Keep it down, Louis!" James and Fred hissed quietly.

The Golden Marauders were currently under James' invisibility cloak on their way to the Great Hall to set up their grand prank at 6:30 in the morning. It took quite some time for them to finish all their planning.

"I can't believe you got your dad to make another Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bang for us, they stopped making those years ago," Louis said once they entered the Great Hall and started to unpack their stuff.

Fred laughed, "I know! I didn't even have to ask, he just gave them to me and told me to put them into good use."

James smiled, "I don't know why they ever went out of stock, they were best sellers!"

Fred frowned, "We can blame Minnie for that, she made him stop, they were causing too much chaos at Hogwarts, apparently."

"Well, they're about to again. Of course it won't be as epic as what happened in Uncle George's seventh year when he and Uncle Fred first used them, but it still will be awesome!" James exclaimed.

"Keep it down, James," Louis hushed him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll put the U-No-Poo in the drinks while you two finish setting the whiz-bang up," James said as he made his way over to the tables.

"Okay, that should do it with these. What's next?" Louis asked.

"I'll put the nose biting teacups out and get rid of the regular ones. Can you put the Creepy Crawlies around the tables and some Edible Dark Marks in food?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"James, when you're done, can you put the Rubby O' Chickens out. They're always a good laugh," Fred laughed.

"I'm on it."

After putting those products and many other out, the Golden Marauders rushed out, seeing breakfast started in only 15 minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Is it hot in here, or is just me?" Louis asked as he loosened his shirt collar.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Of course we all are, we've been under this cloak for thirty minutes now."

"Do you think it's time to activate them all?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty crowed in here now. I'd say almost half of Hogwarts is here. People are starting to vomit anyway, so we better start the other stuff," Louis said.

George and Ron taught them an activation spell before they went to Hogwarts, so they could set their stuff up before hand and have it go off later. It only worked on all the non-edible stuff.

"Let's do it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Is that rubber chicken dancing?"Victoire asked her friend Chloe, Ella's sister.

"Yeah, but why is it here?" Chloe asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ouch!"

"Chloe! What's wrong!" Victoire exclaimed.

"My tea cup just bit me!" She yelled.

Realization just dawned upon Victoire, "Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Chloe asked worryingly.

"I think we're about to experience the Golden Marauders first prank," Victoire said, wide eyed.

Chloe groaned, having heard stories of them from Victoire before, "Come on, Vic, let's get out of here while we can."

"I think we're a little too late," Victoire said as she pointed to the corner of the Great Hall.

Chloe turned her head to see James, Louis, and Fred tip toeing out of the hall, only to stop by the entrance so they could peek in.

"How long do you think we have until an explosion?" Chloe asked fearfully.

Victoire shrugged, "I'd say about five seconds."

And four seconds later a big bang went off and chaos started to take place in the hall. Fireworks were going off, rubber chickens were dancing, spiders/rats were roaming, people were vomiting, noses were bleeding, teacups were biting, and Victoire felt… well… she felt constipated.

She immediately knew she must have consumed a U-No-Poo, growing up with the Golden Marauders, you get this a lot. The plus is that she had a reverse that she made her Uncle Ron give her many years ago, so she took it.

"Come on, Chloe, let's get out of here, these are like never ending fireworks. Look, McGonagall is trying to stop them, but she can't ev.. oh my Merlin…" Victoire trailed off.

"What?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Somehow those tossers got ahold of some Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bang," Victoire said simply.

"What's that?"

"A WWW product made a long time ago, but was discontinued because McGonagall begged my Uncle to get rid of them," Victoire said.

"Then how do they have them?"

Victoire sighed, "I'm guessing my Uncle George wanted Hogwarts to see them yet again."

Chloe laughed, "Look at McGonagall, you can tell by the look on her face she knows what these are and is not happy about it."

Victoire smiled, "Come on, let's get out of here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"This is amazing!" James laughed.

"Totally!" Fred added.

Both expected Louis to chime in, but he didn't, "Louis, what do you think?"

Yet there still wasn't an answer. Then both looked down to see Louis staring into his mirror yet again.

James slapped his forehead while Fred grabbed the mirror, "Louis!"

Louis looked up at them innocently, "What?"

"We just did our best prank ever, and instead of watching it go down like James and I, you're looking into that damn mirror again," Fred exclaimed.

"Well like I've told you two may times, I care about my appearance," Louis said simply.

"Mate, you're one-eighth Veela, trust me, you don't need to worry about that. If anything, I do, look at my hair," James exclaimed.

Louis laughed, "It suits you, James. Wild and crazy."

James shrugged, "I guess, but come on, let's watch this prank!"

Fred sniggered, "Look at Minnie's face, she clearly remembers this, and she isn't to ha-"

"She sees us!" Louis interrupted.

"No she's doesn't," James sighed.

Louis shook his head, "No, I just made eye contact with her and she's marching right over to us!"

James and Fred looked up only to see McGonagall feet away from them, "Run!"

"Not so fast, boys," McGonagall told them.

All three boys paused in their tracks, James gave her a sweet smile, "Hey Minnie, isn't this a wonderful show?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "No, it isn't. You three will put those darn things out immediately!"

Louis pouted, "But Minnie…"

"How many times do I have to tell you three not to call me that!"

Fred winked, "You know you love it!"

McGonagall scoffed, "I most certainly do not! And as for your punishment, twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you, and detention for a week!"

"Oh come on Minnie…"James tried.

"No, Potter, this decision is final. And I expect you to help Filch clean this up," McGonagall told them.

"When?" They all asked.

"Right now," McGonagall said before walking off out of the Great Hall.

"Well this sucks," Louis stated.

Fred sighed, "Is was fun while it lasted."

"Come on guys! Don't let the detention get you down! That prank was legendary! Our best yet!" James exclaimed.

Louis and Fred smiled, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" James said cockily.

Fred shook his head, "No."

James shoved him playfully, "Sod off."

Fred laughed, "Come on you two, we better get to Filch before he gets his knickers in a twist."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review, I appreciate feedback, it really helps! Thanks for reading, I'll try to post another to this collection soon!

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
